User talk:Kingclyde
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wolfenstein Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Master Mold page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Master Mold (Talk) 08:10, February 6, 2010 Hi there! It is certainly will be great if you'll help to develop Wolfenstein wiki! I'm currently not much active on it (shifted my attention to God of War wiki http://godofwar.wikia.com/wiki/God_of_War_Wiki). Master Mold 11:40, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Uploading multiple photos? I had in mind adding maps for each level of Wolfenstein 3D and Spear of Destiny. But when I realized I have to upload one at a time, I gave up on it. Please tell me there is a way to upload multiple photos at once, because I certainly won't upload 123 photos manually, one by one. Eqagunn 14:09, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Done All maps uploaded and added to their corresponding pages. 300 edits made in total. My work is finished. Thanks for help. Eqagunn 09:20, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Links restored I actually deleted those by accident. I apologize. They are now restored as requested. Eqagunn 03:27, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Thank you for add links in Return to Castle Wolfenstein page. Hey No problem. I know The Vault, I come from time to time there and I have already seen you, you are an admin there if I remember correctly. Admin rights will be nice. I'm a fan since RtCW and I played Wof3D and Spear of Destiny after. I recently got the new Wolfenstein, and it became my new game of choice. I will doing some stuff here and there, and create templates for organizations and separate enemies-organizations when I have some time. Light-Revan 23:03, October 29, 2011 (UTC) :You're welcome and thanks also. See you around! Light-Revan 22:05, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Asking for permission I just wanted to ask that can I merge the Venom trooper and Flamethrower articles into one (and call it heavy trooper or something like that)? I'm asking this because both articles are very similar, and they are basically the same enemy just armed with different weapons. Supramarine 14:57, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for the reply. I agree about those articles, but I have another question. Maybe it's a little late to ask, but can I use other users' unused pictures in articles (I have used used your pictures in some articles like Thompson, FG42, Health Items, etc.)? Supramarine 09:35, November 2, 2011 (UTC) MP 40 (WOF 2009) I saw both "WOF" and "WOLF" for abbreviated versions of Wolfenstein. You prefer WOLF? After checked seems to be the most common. No problem, I will rename the pages with WOF into WOLF. Light-Revan 10:04, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Templates Thamk you. I have already tried to make it collapsible (even copy-pasted a template from quake wiki), but it doesn't appear to work. But I can try it again (I hope it's not a problem if I steal reverse engineer a template from the Fallout wiki). Supramarine 08:07, November 10, 2011 (UTC) I feel really stupid but I just cant figure it out. I have copy-pasted the games template from The Vault but it doesn't appear to work here. Supramarine 08:28, November 10, 2011 (UTC) I have used the exact same template from Quake wiki in Sanctum wikia and the collapsible option works there (here). I have no idea why it doesn't work here. Supramarine 14:58, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks you, hopefully I can chat with you anyday since now a lot of people are very few to be in the wiki as after all thing that happened today Stoudemire18 10:25, November 13, 2011 (UTC) I have the answer from Porter about templates: "For those templates to work, you need to copy the respective CSS from our MediaWiki:Common.css to MediaWiki:Wikia.css on Wolfenstein Wiki (requires sysop rights). There are comments above each section in our Common.css which explain what template that CSS belongs to, so it shouldn't be too hard to find what you're looking for. Similarly, to get collapsing to work you need to copy the respective JavaScript, i.e. the "Show/Hide" section of our MediaWiki:Common.js, to MediaWikiCommon.js on Wolfenstein Wiki (requires sysop rights as well). Hope that helps.". I have visited those links, but I don't know what to do with them. Also I don't know what "sysop rights" are. Supramarine 12:25, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Main Page Tweaks Hello, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Content Team. I just wanted to let you know of the necessity of tweaking your main page. I need to tweak your main page slightly (basically move the main heading to just be in one column) in order for the main page to function properly with Wikia's ad policy and coding. I will try to keep the tweaks/design as close to the original as possible. - Wagnike2 16:46, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Undoing Not sure why you undid my edits; really the appearances section is confusing (it's not clearly defined from "locations") and ought to just be a disambig in the header. In addition, the MP40 article's name already says its the Wolf 2009 version, so obviously it won't appear anywhere else. The trivia notes on the MP40 and Kar 98 are actually in the game; the tiny fine print on the blueprint intels says they knew the magazines were wrong, that the silencer was a grenade launcher (that's on the MP43 BP Intel) and so on. And the MG42 really isn't loaded, there's no belt or belt box on the one in Wolf 2009 and I don't recall there being one on the RtCW version either. 15:04, April 15, 2012 (UTC) :You know, it helps if you explain why you're undoing good-faith edits rather than just banning someone for making them. Also one undo is not an edit war. 02:55, April 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, I've got this one. It's not really speculation; as noted, you can actually see they knew the silencer was a real rifle grenade launcher on the MP43 blueprint (it's the same on all three weapons) and you can see the precise kind they used here at the top of the page. This shot shows the Trommel-magazin used on the MP40; if you look at the MP40 blueprint intel you'll see it's exactly the same, and the BP says it's a real drum but not one for the MP40. They do tell you that the recoil compensator is make from "real recoil compensators," which as far as I can tell are the flash hider the SVT-40 and the "birdcage" hider from the M16. Since the function of a flash hider is to vent gas and the function of a silencer is to slow gas before it can exit the weapon, putting a silencer in front of a flash hider would be like sticking your finger into a hole at the bottom of a sieve. ::It's very easy to confirm the MG42 isn't loaded, just look on the left-hand side for anything going into the feed unit. Wolf 2009 has no belt or belt box mounted there, so the weapon obviously never runs out of ammo because they never put any in for it to run out of. :D Evil Tim 03:28, April 16, 2012 (UTC) :::Will do. Also, it might just be because I have the wiki set to monobook on this login, but I can't see that weapon infobox template you're adding to pages. Evil Tim 03:55, April 16, 2012 (UTC) :I noticed that it isn't working right either. I'm changing some stuff now, it might help but I'm not sure.--Kingclyde 03:56, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Well, the Fallout Wiki seems to do what I did with the MP40 article (ie an italicised link before the lead-in paragraph, though they have an actual template for it) and keeps "appearances" to the disambig page (referencing the 10mm pistol article). With the formatting there the "locations" section should be dropped down to where "appearances" is now. "Characteristics" I imagine would have to be description since I don't think anyone has the precise numbers for damage and enemy HP in Wolf 2009 available. I'm currently doing a Let's Play of the 2009 game and could probably get screenshots of the weapon blueprint intels (the text is pretty hard to read, but it's there). I personally hugely prefer RtCW, but I know a lot about the 2009 game. Evil Tim 04:56, April 16, 2012 (UTC) :Edit: I'm not really sure the Wolf 2009 weapons really need a "locations" section either since the game actually makes you pick up all but the MP43 and Particle Cannon; all the others are designed to drop in narrow corridors where you have to walk over them to proceed (Flammenwerfer, Panzershreck, Kar 98) or placed in areas you have to pick them up to exit (MP40, Tesla, Leichenfaust). Evil Tim 05:03, April 16, 2012 (UTC) User 98.217.240.128 This guy insists on adding horribly written sections to articles filled with made-up information about enemies. I've been reverting his edits as they're basically vandalism, could something be done about him? Evil Tim 00:38, April 17, 2012 (UTC) :He's back as 74.104.29.30‎ Evil Tim 16:02, April 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Back as 71.192.152.157, still can't write coherent English. Evil Tim 23:42, April 20, 2012 (UTC) ::: 173.166.94.202 this time. Evil Tim 17:42, April 22, 2012 (UTC) :::: 98.217.240.128 now. You'd think he'd have figured it out by now. Evil Tim 21:44, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Admin Thanks! Evil Tim 11:33, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Talk to me Give me a shout when you're on today, if you would? The Gunny 20px|link=User talk:The Gunny 17:43, April 28, 2012 (UTC) :If you have a few minutes today, I'd like to meet you in chat here. The Gunny 20px|link=User talk:The Gunny 15:52, April 29, 2012 (UTC) A Modest Proposal for Preventing the Neglected Wolf3D Section From Being a Burden on this Wiki, and for Making It Beneficial to the Publick Heya, my name's Elecbullet, and I've been moderately off-and-on active on this wiki, as well as others, and Wikipedia itself. You focus on RTCW, I see, as do most of . I don't blame you, it is a fun game that I have played (I was unable to finish due to a game breaking bug). However my heart is with Wolfenstein 3D. Sadly it seems the Wolfenstein 3D section of the site is in a tad of disrepair. The Walkthroughs section needs quite a redesign from someone knowledgable in the general underlying mechanics of the game. There are several administrators on this wiki, but for the most part they are inactive. Some of them are practically negligible, having strayed for up to five years. It is through sheer luck (and your perseverance) that the one Administrator who has done work recently (you) is also a Bureaucrat. This is because I wish to ask you if I may be elevated to Administrator status to aid my work on the neglected Wolf3D section of this wiki. My have been many. and 220 on the English Wikipedia. There are those with edit counts greater than mine, but their focuses across the board appear to be those of RTCW, whereas mine have been for the classic DOS iteration (which has arguably less material to write about). Where I have contributed, I have done so significantly- if you go to pages such as Guard or Dog, the GIF images you see at the top are my own doing. In fact, I don't know if you prefer the Wikipedia-esque layout of the wiki, but I created the image that sits at the top there. I feel I could do more for this wiki with administrator priveleges, so I ask you to consider. Elecbullet 08:14, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Wolfenstein Wiki summit Hey, I'd like to organize a summit of the prominent members of the wiki, at some point in the future. You're definitely invited. We can discuss anything in a convenient instant-messaging environment. Nothing would be off-limits, so if there's anything to get off your chest, I welcome it. This would take place at , however, that requires every participating member to be using the default Oasis skin ("Wikia", "New Wiki Look"). If you use the Wikipedia-esque Monobook, to get around this, you can follow this link for a one-time use of Oasis just for the page. If you're interested in any way, have a look at Wolfenstein_Wiki:September_2012_summit and the associated talk page. Please sign in on the talk page ASAP as attending or not attending! Elecbullet (talk) 06:40, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Walkthroughs Oops, sorry about that - I'm copying them from a walkthrough that I never completed fully (I never did the Crypt levels or the stealth missions). If you could give me an example over how to change them, that'd be really useful. Cheers, Legion X51 (talk) 21:54, September 30, 2012 (UTC) El-lo Just dropping by since I got a press release from Zenimax this morning about Wolfenstein: The New Order this morning, thought I'd update your news and create an article for you. Keep an eye on Gamespot this week as they have the exclusive. Agent c (talk) 17:34, May 7, 2013 (UTC) I've put a selection of press kit images here, and left a note with Elecbullet. The Battle Bot is probably the most interesting of the lot. If anything else comes our way, I'll let you know. Agent c (talk) 23:34, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Parent Filter Hi, Kingclyde! I wanted to swing by and let you know of a new feature we've recently released for interested sites. It's called the Parent Filter and can be accessed through adding /wiki/MediaWiki:ParentFilter to the end of the site's url. The purpose is two-fold: 1) to provide information to parents about the site's subject from people who are actually very familiar with the content and 2) to eventually provide a home or hub for all such pages parents can visit. Here's a great example of the feature put to use. You can learn more about it here. Feel free to throw any questions or comments you might have into that blog. Best regards, Raylan13 (talk) 16:28, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Hey. I know that I said some stuff that was unprovoked/uncalled for back in October of 2012 on the Fallout wikia, and I'd like to apologize for my previous behavior (sorry for my previous actions, and I don't blame hostility if you remember me). While this isn't an excuse, I was going through times back then and have grown up/reformed since then as a troubled person. At the same time that I'm apologizing for behavior that I regret now, I'd also like to know if it's possible to appeal my ban (this is the only place where I have the power to do so since I'm permanently blocked)? Thank you very much for taking your time to read this, and I hope you have a nice day! Best of luck to your wikia either way. Titansfan345 (talk) 12:53, August 25, 2014 (UTC)User:Titansfan345Titansfan345 (talk) 12:53, August 25, 2014 (UTC) True but people may not know what the weapon looks like or is similar.---Xeno Fighter 451 (talk) 05:56, June 2, 2014 (UTC) Vandalism occurred everyday Hey buddy, It seems that vandalism are everywhere in this community after the latest game have released. Regardless, I have block one of the users that have been doing that ever since before the game release. Without any further reason, he/she just delete the post without any various reason and I am tired of it of seeing and undoing. So I block him/her Do you agreed with me for doing that Stoudemire18 (talk) 10:45, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Quotes of the Video Here is all the quotes that they're speaking in RTCW. Hopefully, you can help me along the way with some are more notable. However, some of them are seriously do not know how spell. Hopefully you can figure it out. The Link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UcuULvGGoD8 Stoudemire18 (talk) 10:48, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Wolfenstein 3D: iOS Version Hey Clyde. I was just wondering whether if it was worth adding a page for the iOS Version of Wolfenstein 3D as there doesn't seem to be a page for it? EvilKid851212 (talk) 13:30, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Wolfenstein 3D ClassicBaggins (talk) 19:28, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Promotion Hey Clyde, I've been on the wiki for over a month now and I'am a very active member (as you can tell by my rank in the leadernoard). So, I was wondering if you could perhaps "promote" me? Thanks anyway. Sincerely EvilKid851212 (talk) 13:33, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Sir, I just update some characters' information with well searching. Can it be a problem? Gaming footers Hi, Kingclyde! I was wondering if you had an opinion on this site being included in the new gaming footers? We'd love for the Wolfenstein community to be included! Best regards, Raylan13 (talk) 21:52, September 24, 2015 (UTC) :Consider Wolfenstein listed and approved! Thanks :) Raylan13 (talk) 02:23, September 25, 2015 (UTC) Vandalism Hey there! Sorry to leave this on your public page, but IP 93.218.150.14 is going around vandalising pages with vulgar phrases. Not sure who else to report this to! Cheers. MiPod (Talk) 11:36, October 9, 2016 (UTC) Discussions and Forum Migration Hi Kingclyde, Not sure if you still check-in on this wiki, but I figure I would message you since you're the most recent Bcrat to edit here. My name is Nico and I'm a member of the Community Games team here at FANDOM (Wikia). With the impending release of the new Wolfenstein game coming out soon, I wanted to bring up the possibility of switching on new product feature on this community. As you may have heard (or not), Special:Forums will be replaced by Discussions. This community hasn't yet enabled discussions and I was hoping I could convince you to become an adopter. If you would like, we can even offer to migrate all the forum content asap to the new discussions feature. Or, if you're a bit reluctant, we can enable it without migrating content to get acclimated with the product. Let me know if you have any questions or concerns about this. I'll also paste this message on a couple other active admins walls as well. Thanks for your consideration, Knakveey (talk) 21:00, August 14, 2017 (UTC) Vandalism Hello I just found a vandal that replace some pages content with " Nigger, nigger! :D" if you can block him. I reverted some of his edits. Thanks Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 00:00, July 31, 2018 (UTC) Okay He just vandalized my page. He needs to be blocked ASAP Song12345 Hi, I was asking about the grammar in Hitler's section RtCW appearances Ah, ok. So it is not worth keeping them even as locations under a different subsection name? Although the game is quite linear, it could be a useful piece of information for the players, especially those that are looking for a specific weapon. Octurion (talk) 05:54, October 27, 2018 (UTC) Analytics Hey, in case you didn't see the blog, you can now use to see useful and interesting traffic data for this wiki. [[User:Tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 21:39, August 8, 2019 (UTC)